1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to a method of locating casing collars of a wellbore, and more specifically to a method of using the same magnet for both sensing collars and positioning a tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Tools for perforating or dismantling wellbore casings often include a magnet for sensing the presence of a casing collar. Some of the more compact tools also include a second magnet for properly orientating (both radially and circumferentially) the tool within the casing. This second magnet, however, adds bulk to the tool. This is a great disadvantage, as these tools often need to slip through narrow constructions deep within a wellbore. In addition, two magnets are obviously more expensive than one.